Kill the resistance!
by AnimationDeath
Summary: What could have happened if Tatsumi was not due to be executed? Esdeath finds herself unable to kill Tatsumi after he finally confesses his love for her, even though he cannot live by her principles. Will she choose her lover or the empire? Does her choice matter anymore?
1. Chapter 1 Opening - No choice

Kill the resistance

Chapter 1 Opening – No choice

 **UPDATE:**

 **Next Chapter goes up tommorow at 6 o' clock (UK Time) - 10/12/2015 (Chapter 2 - Decisions)**

 **Authors notes:**

 **This short opening is set in the opening of episode 21 of the anime. I understand that the anime and the manga are completely different. However, I have only watched the anime all the way through. I'm sorry for any manga readers having difficulty understanding how this started. My apologies if this is pretty awful, I was writing something else on the same day which took up far more time than this did. Bye! XD**

"It's been a while Tatsumi."

"So you're with night raid…"

Esdeath cupped her hand on his cheek, "There was a lot I wanted to say to you, but that all disappeared after seeing your face."

"Aren't you miserable? Come and join me instead. That way, I can absolve you of everything that you have done."

Tatsumi smacked her hand of his face, "I have no intention of joining you."

*slash

Esdeath sliced an X shape into the bars and stepped in.

She created an ice spear and pointed it at his neck, "If you refuse, death is the only alternative."

"I know Esdeath… Goodbye"

Tatsumi moved forwards, hugging her as the ice spear went through his shoulder. She was frozen by now, not knowing what to do.

"I love you Esdeath, it's better to die here than out there."

Tatsumi collapsed.

Tears ran down her face. Was he really prepared to kill himself rather than choose her?

He was still alive though, he was bleeding out in a puddle of his own blood. Luckily for her, he had missed the artery that he was aiming for by a millimetre.

She needed to fix him up, they needed to execute him publicly, but she didn't really feel like she could do it anymore. The words swam through her head…

" _I love you Esdeath…"_

She picked him up in her arms and carried him to her chambers, there wasn't much damage he could do even if he escaped, without Incursio and with his wound he probably couldn't make it out of the front gate. His blood stained the pure white silk once he was laid down on the bed as she found the bandages.

She wrapped his shoulder up, and carefully put him under the covers.

He needed to rest until morning to be considered stable; she decided to crawl into bed with him since she had no urgent meetings planned.

She used him as her body pillow just like when he had come over for the first time, careful to not put too much weight on him. Her head was buried in his brown locks of hair; she loved the sensation. She was so close that she could feel the slight warmth coming off his body.

She remained in that position until morning, when she first woke up she gave him a kiss on the cheek as she made her way out of the bed. He made a cute whimpering face as he began to stir from sleep.

She was going to have to decide, one way or another…


	2. Chapter 2 - Decisions

Kill the resistance

Chapter 2 – Decisions

 **Authors notes:**

 **It was difficult to write an advancement in the plot that wouldn't disappoint, be too short or stop TatsumixEsdeath altogether. On another note, thank you for the reviews and support. All of the reviews were really constructive and helpful so thanks! Also yes, my chapters are a bit short, I think I prefer to upload little a lot since I have a lot of distractions irl. I'll get on with the story :P**

 **UPDATE:**

 **CHAPTER 3 IS WRITTEN! GOING UP 14/12/2015 AT 4:30 UK TIME**

It was early morning by now and bright beams of light shone through the grand windows opposite to the bed in her chambers.

She sat next to the bed, gently stroking his face and admiring his handsome features; she knew that she shouldn't get attached to him but she couldn't help it.

" _I love you Esdeath…"_

Her hand paused on his cheek, clearly deep in thought, weighing up her emotions.

Tatsumi began to move, he started to open his eyes, only waking to see hers glistening in the morning sun, meeting with his; almost completely above his face.

"Tatsumi…" She started, obviously unsure of what to say, soon trailed off.

"Yes, Esdeath?" he said while moving himself so that he was sitting himself upright in bed, almost at eye level with her now. He looked into her eyes, they were beautiful, almost as blue as her hair, and it was one of the first things that he had noticed about her when she had ' _claimed him'_ in the arena.

He had remembered what he had done last night. Why had she saved him? She could have left him on the floor and made an example of him at the execution. So why?

Esdeath regained her composure and took a deep breath.

"Tatsumi, why did you try to kill yourself? Would you rather die than be with me?" she looked stern and serious but he could see sadness showing through her calm demeanour and into her voice.

Tatsumi thought about his words carefully, "Esdeath, I decided to do that because I would have preferred to die there, next to you, rather than be turned into an example."

She listened to his answer carefully, trying to draw a conclusion out of what he had said, "So you meant what you said last night?"

He had expected her to ask him about that. He was telling the truth though, he felt bad that he loved someone like her so much, that he missed her warmth; and he hated himself for it.

"Esdeath, I love you… I love the kind hearted, happy you. Not the person that kills innocent people and looks down on the weak. I don't want to be with someone like that, even if I do love you."

She had heard it, a second time, the three words that made her happiest.

" _I love you"_

She wanted him, she wanted to be with Tatsumi, more than anything else. He was with Night raid though, and everybody in the whole of the capital knew that. With his unwillingness to join the imperial army and make use of his talents, she couldn't use it as an excuse to keep him alive.

"When am I going to be executed then?"

"Definitely not today Tatsumi, regardless of my feelings, nobody wins if you were to be executed today, the prime minister wanted a show apparently…"

She would request for it to be set back a couple of days without trying to act suspicious. Those couple of days should be fine, she made sure that she was the only one who got to see Tatsumi. She made a point of having the only set of keys in her possession.

He noticed that her tone got harsher and more depressed once she mentioned the prime minister. What had they been talking about when he was in that cell?

"Anyway Tatsumi, since you're off the hook for today we're going to be doing some danger beast hunting together!" She said with a warm smile.

Seeing him fight always cheered her up, his potential, his determination and his smile. All made her so happy and proud. She had also yet to show him her full potential and was sure that she could impress him. They both knew that they couldn't spend time together in the capital either since he was shown as a criminal.

"Also Tatsumi, another thing… If you try and run away from me again, I'll make sure that your entire village ceases to exist." Once she had said it she instantly knew that she had hit his weak spot. Even though he could place little value on his own life often enough, he wouldn't let anything happen to his family and friends, she took advantage of that.

"Esdeath…" Tatsumi looked quite sad thinking about his village.

Esdeath started to feel bad for what she had said and went and ruffled his hair, enjoying the fluffy texture on her hand. "Don't worry, as long as you're a good boy, nothing will happen to your village. Don't forget, you'll have to prove your love to me today."

Tatsumi realised what she could have implied and decided to focus on the things that would make her happy other than that.

She started putting on the last pieces of her uniform and finished it off with her cap. "Make sure you're dressed in twenty minutes, I'll bring some breakfast up; and then we can go on our date!" She gave him a mischievous wink and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3 - No Chance

Kill the resistance

Chapter 3 – No Chance

 **Authors notes:**

 **Hai! I'm back with chapter 3 (Quite a short one). I think I've finally got a plot! Sorry for the inconsistent uploads! Recommendation however if you like this, Bent Not Broken, it's really well written and *cough*relatively good upload times.**

 **DOUBLE UPDATE: Yaas! I got most of the file back and wrote up the rest it's longest chapter yet! going up at 22:30 UK time (sorry if you are sleepy by then)  
**

Tatsumi started to get dressed, he normally wore the same clothes, and he liked them because it reminded him of when he was leaving the village. He got the feeling that Esdeath liked them just as much so it wasn't really a problem.

Today would give him many opportunities, though he was likely to be constantly watched by Esdeath.

He felt the ambience coming to her chambers from down the corridor. It was obvious who it was, he had noticed for a while now that she rarely hid her presence unless necessary.

The door opened and she looked down at him, she was holding a tray with a bowl and some various fruits.

"Are you almost ready Tatsumi?"

He looked at her face, it was filled with joy though if he knew her well enough by now she was still panicking on the inside. He looked down to tie his shoes, trying his hardest to not look at her chest.

"Yeah, so where are we going?"

She simply smirked, "Mt Fake. You owe me time there Tatsumi, and I intend to claim it; especially after _last_ time."

Tatsumi gulped, this was not going to end well and he knew it.

"How are we going to get out?"

She tried to stifle a laugh, "You really think that they have enough guards patrolling to stop my Tatsumi time?"

She was going full yandare again, he could never stop her when she was like this.

She placed the tray down on his lap, "Eat."

He started to eat what he was given, he noticed that she walked over to her desk and started scribbling.

Esdeath was never very good at drawing, everybody else that she had paid to draw him had not included the same handsomeness and potential that she saw in him.

It was a sketch of Esdeath kissing Tatsumi, with a collar round his neck and a leash in her hand. The other hand was on his neck, pulling him closer; he looked like he was actually really enjoying it in the picture.

It was what she fantasised and wanted out of him, maybe she would get to that today, thinking of the endless possibilities.

Tatsumi was about to finish his breakfast when someone knocked on the door.

He froze in a mix of panic and shock, soon crawling onto the floor and hiding underneath the bed.

She sighed and closed her notebook, undoubtedly filled with hundreds of doodles, ranging from cute and happy to indescribable acts.

Esdeath walked to the door and opened it. It was a young girl, she was quite pretty with silver hair reaching down to her waist, emerald eyes much like his and a shy look about her.

"Yes?" Esdeath was not pleased about someone interfering with her drawing.

The girl had obviously not been warned about her, it was actually quite cruel of her superior to not tell her that Tatsumi was due to be executed.

"…um…Will you be attending the meeting at three today…? Miss!"

"Tell the prime minister that I have plans and to cancel all my meetings today."

"…but."

*slam*

The door was already shut on the poor girls face before she could protest.

"Hey! Tatsumi! Let's go."

He intended to speak up but was already halfway out the window.

They climbed out of her bedroom window and over the courtyard wall. She was right, there weren't that many guards around. The few ones that had been patrolling had been silenced, they would apparently wake up fine later.

It wasn't long before they were at Mt. Fake. He remembered how he had escaped from Wave here last time.

Esdeath turned around so that she was facing him. It was something about her face that was off-putting.

"Is everything ok Esdeath?"

Tatsumi took a step towards her and put a hand on her forehead, "You look a bit pale, it's not good to fight out here when you are ill.

She ran forward and grabbed him arm on her head and pinned him onto the ground, still mindful of his wounds. What was happening?

"I'm more than okay."

He could feel her strength even just being pushed down. She took something out, wait is that...?

*click*

Tatsumi knew what this was.

His collar.

Esdeath bent down and kissed his neck, taking advantage of the opportunity she had given herself.

She stood up allowing Tatsumi to get up too, he saw the leash in her hand, and he knew that she was not going to allow for a repeat of last time. There was no way he could escape…

There was

No Chance.


	4. Chapter 4 - Follower

Kill the resistance

Chapter 4 – Follower

 **UPDATE: Chapter 5 out on the 28/12/2015 at 12:00 - Sorry, It's not as long as I would have liked, this is because:  
**

 **1\. So that I could leave at a good spot and be motivated to write the next chapter!  
**

 **2\. time constraints**

 **Authors notes:**

Hello! As promised it's out now, this one was close cut because of Christmas (A School project over the holiday) So the next chapter may take longer to do, so I'm not making any promises as to when the next chapter will be released; assured that it _will_ be in December. Reminder: it is a 15 for suggestive themes, all of the chapters will not contain lemons - …google the term if you don't know by now… Thanks for reviews etc. Bye!

Tatsumi brushed the dirt off his jacket and looked at Esdeath, it was the happiest he saw her in a long time.

"Who's a good boy?"

Tatsumi pulled a stubborn face, "Shut up, and let's just get the trip out of the way…"

Esdeath pouted back childishly, "Fine, but you owe me."

They started walking up Mt. Fake along the dusty track, it had been a while since Wave and himself were on the same route. The only difference was that this time he was on a leash and uncomfortably close to the empires strongest.

Few danger beasts were around, he guessed that since Esdeath refused to hide her presence walking around with him that most of the beasts had run away and cowered.

Unfortunately for the mid-level danger beast that had tried to attack Tatsumi, Esdeath had stomped on its head, also refusing to put it out of its misery.

"Is this what you consider a date?" giving a gesturing glance towards Esdeath, pausing her heel above the bloody mess, oblivious as to what could have been better.

"Tatsumi, my time with you is precious, would I be doing something that I didn't enjoy with you?"

She didn't really answer the question…

Tatsumi started to walk away from the beast a bit, only to be pulled with the leash into a kiss.

They remained like that for a few seconds until Tatsumi pulled away for air. "Let's move on, okay?"

They eventually reached the top of Mt. Fake. "It really is like our first date, isn't it?"

Tatsumi mumbled something incoherent; she was not satisfied.

She pulled him in to cuddle, he was about to break a rib. "IT REALLY IS LIKE OUR FIRST DATE, ISN'T IT!" gradually hugging harder as she spoke.

"Yes, I… *cough*…love you Esdeath" Trying to splutter for air.

Her face lit up, her eyes sparkling in the light. "Tatsumi, I love you too."

Tatsumi felt bad for making it seem complete, in the situation he wasn't really thinking in fear of his ribcage.

The rest of the day was Esdeath and Tatsumi killing some danger beasts, relaxing with a fire and cooking the wild deer. It was night time by now and the moon was hovering above their heads as they laid down by the fire.

Esdeath snuggled up to Tatsumi, unable to resist his leash due to the effort he had spent on fighting without incursio.

"Hey"

Esdeath looked up at him for once as he half sat up and looked her in her eyes.

"It might seem a bit of a difficult question, but why did you not leave me in the cell? I would have lived till tomorrow."

The answer was obvious but almost impossible to say.

"I thought I could do it. The weak survive and the strong live, but Tatsumi, _**you are**_ strong. You are the only person I'll ever truly love, and I don't think I could end that." She looked down, disappointed at her show of weakness.

He moved closer to her, she was easier to approach like this, and let her rest her head on his shoulder, his arm on her shoulder.

Tatsumi's eyes widened, he moved over and shielded Esdeath, who was completely distracted.

It was there, an ultra-class. It was almost like a bear, but was three times the size and completely black with silver highlights. It had tried to swipe Esdeath with its claws, aiming for her neck. Instead he got Tatsumi.

Esdeath screamed, Tatsumi was face down on the ground. The gash on his back stretching out to his shoulder.

He winced at the pain, it was something that he could never get used to, he knew it would heal quickly though there was no way that he could fight.

She panicked, hands clutching her face, unbelieving of what had happened because of her foolishness. Should she have given him incursio? How had she not noticed?

Her arms went to her sides, dropping the leash onto the ground. Disbelief went to sadness, and then it turned into anger; her head tiled slightly towards the ground, a shadow forming on her face from the fire.

"Maha-Padma…" Time froze, it was her trump card; freezing the very fabric of time and space, she could only do it once every day or two but she needed it now.

She started walking over to the danger beast, taking out her rapier and trailing it out across the ground. She stabbed, and slashed until even she was tired. She went back over to Tatsumi. As soon as time restarted, Tatsumi saw the ultra-class fall, it was barely comparable to the beautiful and sleek creature it once was.

Esdeath was in bad enough shape now, she was already quite tired from the earlier fights when she was showing off to Tatsumi and her remaining strength was robbed off her by Mada-Padma.

She fell onto the ground next to Tatsumi out of exhaustion, she was now fully unconscious, he could tell as her presence began to fade and her pulse lowered. Tatsumi rolled over and saw her face, it was covered in the beautiful strands of blue hair over her smooth pale skin.

He managed to stand up, they couldn't stay here for long; more danger beats would turn up from the one that had died.

It dawned on him. He had a choice, he could leave her right here and go back to night raid. He could probably even kill her if he wanted to. All those lives who fell beneath the wrath of the ice queen could be avenged.

It remained though, that feeling. He began to feel that he could finally understand what Esdeath was talking about when she said how she felt about him, he felt Desire. He wanted her, he wanted to be closer to her.

He shouldn't, for the benefit of the human race, for his village, for all his fallen friends. Should he put what he wants first? She was only kind and caring to him, she was funny, beautiful and unpredictable

He crouched down and ran his fingers through her hair, still slightly afraid of her strong side. He slowly put his face next to hers and felt the warmth of the pale skin. It was similar to what she did to him when he was about to sleep at night, he was changing, bit by bit, she was changing him and he knew it.

They were changing each other…

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading, leaving on a dramatic note! If you liked it then thanks! If not then tell me why in the reviews, I love** **constructive** **feedback here!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Burdens

Kill the resistance

Chapter 5 – Burdens

 **Authors notes:**

 **Sorry I know I took a Christmas break but things get busy and I get lazy… I think that this will be the last chapter for December - We're just about to start the new arc and getting towards the end of the story! (I can't keep character development and side details going forever, I need to develop the main plot!) - That aside, enjoy the chapter!**

 **UPDATE: Upload date has been moved forward to 22:15 14/01/2016. I've typed it up so hey, it would be a waste of your time not to upload it now.  
**

Tatsumi looked down on Esdeath; she was still unconscious on the floor and breathing quite heavily, her general's uniform rising with each breath.

His choice should have been easy, kill Esdeath, go back to night raid and live happily ever after.

After all, he was probably going to be executed anyway if he went back with her, and he couldn't take her back to night raid HQ alive because they couldn't remove her teigu so she would just kill them all.

Darkness blanketed Mt. Fake, the dwindling fire was his only source of light. Tatsumi took his first step away from Esdeath, and the next; until he was a couple of meters away from her.

He looked back and paused then began to walk away.

"… _Tatsumi…don't leave me alone again…"_

He turned his head to look back at her, she looked so cute and peaceful while she was sleeping, and his only wish was that sleeping Esdeath could replace conscious Esdeath.

He sighed, I'm an idiot. Besides, his village would have been destroyed if he had left her and… wait? What would happen to her if he left her? Would they kill her? She had helped a traitor.

No! I'm doing this for my village. He looked more closely at her this time to make sure she was okay. He reached down and put a hand on her neck. Her pulse seemed normal if not very low for the average human.

He lifted her up in his arms, she was surprisingly light when she wasn't fighting. Tatsumi started walking back down Mt. Fake and back to the palace to the impending doom.

Once he had leapt through all the bushes and trees along the way he found himself back at the wall surrounding the building. As Esdeath had promised all the guards were still knocked out.

This is way too much effort for a kind favour, he hadn't thought about climbing up to her window either. With a great deal of effort he managed to get climb up with his spare arm and lay her down on the bed.

As soon as he turned around and closed the window he began searching through all of Esdeath's medicine to find some painkillers. After that, he opened the next drawer down in search of bandages.

There was a stool in front of her desk, he sat down so that he could see in the mirror when he put on the bandages. Wait? Is that another drawing of me and her? It was the one she drew of him on the island with a heart above his head. That woman is evil, she told me that it was for Jaeger profiles.

Tatsumi looked back at Esdeath to make sure she was still stable and began to wrap his wound. It was especially difficult to wrap the bandages around his back by himself, there was either Akame giving him a horrifying full body scan or Esdeath examining her possesions. I guess I am kind of dependant on her…

"Ow! Crap… That stings like hell…" wincing slightly as he began to stand up. In response Tatsumi chugged a few painkillers and went back into the main bedroom.

He was feeling tired, especially after carrying Esdeath back; He lifted up the covers and placed them over Esdeath, according to her, she had done the same thing to him the other day.

He decided to get in too after some consideration, with the thought that he couldn't bear another day with Esdeath if he didn't get enough rest.

He tried to find the sofa that he saw in her chambers the first time he was here but it wasn't anywhere in her rooms. It was a safe guess that she had destroyed most of her furniture while he had escaped before.

The bed was comfortable as always, trying his best to avoid her body pillow tendancies… it had failded already. She had grabbed and pulled him closer so that she could use him as her body pillow.

It brought back memories, the first time she had done this he was so nervous that he couldn't sleep for the whole night.

He was slightly more comfortable now that she wasn't able to do much else _**but**_ use him as a body pillow though he could tell that there was a small blush on his face.

So sleepy…

…

It was sunny, bright beams of sunlight streamed in onto his eyelids; he actually felt well rested for once. He put his head back down onto the pillow, yawning slightly.

He tried to get up but she physically wouldn't let him, it seemed as if she was still tired from using her trump card.

*Knock knock

Esdeaths iron like grip kept him pinned. _Esdeath… Wake up… ESDEATH!_

" _Tatsumi…"_ Clinging tighter to his chest and pulling on his shirt

"Miss Esdeath, The meeting with general Budo had been set forward two hours, may I come in? I have some morning coffe…"

The silver haired girl pushed open the door and saw a horrified Tatsumi sat bold upright in bed with Esdeath clinging onto him.

His eyes widened. It was the girl from yesterday, the one that Esdeath had slammed the door on.

Tatsumi tried to fake a smile…"G…Good Morning?" Sounding like more of a question than a greeting.

She screamed and the tea cup had already hit the floor…

"Wait! Stop!"

The girl began to run down the hallway, she was still confused about what she saw exactly but she knew that a prisoner and traitor to the empire doesn't belong in its general's bed.

Tatsumi tried to crawl after her but failed. His hands were shaking, after all this. After everything he's been through, he was defeated by cuddling?

She began to move in the bed and calmly opened her sea blue eyes as if nothing had happened. Tatsumi was just frozen, with a slight shake here and there.

"Good Morning my cute little Tatsumi, did I miss something?" Esdeath sat up nonchalantly and gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid back down.

"Five more minutes okay?"

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading! Writing this chapter seemed different. Hopefully it was still nice to read! Please give me some feedback and bye!**

 **(I'll probably be doing homework, watching anime or gaming while you're reading this.)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cheating

Kill the resistance

Chapter 6 – Cheating

 **Authors notes:**

 **I'm back with chapter 6! Sorry for the wait and probably a dip in quality previously, GCSE's and all that boring stuff. Anyway I set away some time for this now and everything should be great! I'll continue the story…**

 **UPDATE: Yes, later than usual again, usual excuses. Next chapter will either be released today (04/02/16) Or tomorrow (05/02/16) **

Notice: A lot of people seem unsatisfied with the way I wrote this chapter so I revised some text etc.  


Tatsumi paced around the room with Esdeath still oblivious to the situation. "Esdeath! What are you going to do?"

She sat herself upright in bed slightly, putting her hand on her face for a second as if to show that she was thinking. After a couple of seconds she had seemingly come to her decision.

"Tatsumi, she won't report you for a while, until then we can continue as we have been doing. Besides I have a plan that I'm sure you will find very _convincing"_

He didn't like her when she was like this, she was normally hard to read though. However, when she wanted to be, he was sure that she was one of the most cunning people in the capital. She was probably more cunning than Najenda and more dangerous than Akame.

Even though she was naturally like this, he noticed that he had a big impact on her actions. It was probably the obsessiveness with him that was her big weakness.

Tatsumi also had a plan if things didn't go the way he hoped they would, he was sure that Esdeath would still out-wit him though.

"Aside from that, you should go out into town and get a change of clothes for once, Nobody outside the palace knows about your previous _mistake_ with night raid." Her voice harshening as she continued.

"Sure, but where are you going? You normally wouldn't give me any free time at all, not that I'm complaining."

Esdeath replied in the sweetest voice that she could give, the one that she used when she was speaking to her victims during torture. "I have something that just came up, I need to go visit an old… friend"

Tatsumi gave her a suspicious look before heading to the window to make his escape.

"One last thing Tatsumi, if you run away then I think I will have to go and find Bols. It has been a while since he has burned down his last village, it might be good practice." As she finished her sentence and he turned his head away from her, she pulled him in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be gone long!"

Tatsumi exited the windows to head for the market and Edeath walked over and picked up her sword, slowly unsheathing it with a smile growing on her face.

It was going to be fun.

Tatsumi walked down the cobbled street down to an old market. She had given him far too much money for anything he would be comfortable wearing anyway.

There were multiple stalls from jewellery and weapons to food stalls selling bowls of ramen. It was a nice environment, he liked the crowds and feeling of the market.

Not only was the feeling of safety and freedom comforting but it reminded him of when he went out to buy lunch back home. At his real home. He wished that it would still exist when he went back to it.

He was looking for a suitable stall and eventually found one selling some casual shirts. He went up to it and looked at the price tag. Unsurprisingly, he could probably buy the entire stall if he wanted to.

Tatsumi bought a couple of new clothes that he thought looked okay and began walking back to the palace. It was a more open street by now, though still quite active with some shops and stands on the side of the road.

He was almost back at the palace and was about to take a turn when a woman from a food stand called in his direction.

Turning his head, he could see her nod in confirmation as he looked at her. He was worried now, what if she was watching when he was captured? Or before that?

He didn't want to stand out, that was his one saving quality, a rough look the made him look common and undiscerning. He still didn't fully understand why Esdeath was crazy about him, he didn't know anybody that could understand her at all.

Going with the flow, he slowly walked up to the stand with the woman behind it.

"Hi, Do you need something?" He looked at the woman who blushed slightly.

"I just noticed that you were passing by, and I wondered if you wanted to have a drink with me."

Good news is that she doesn't now I'm a traitor – Tatsumi thought.

To Tatsumi, this was just a friendly request for a lunch break. It wasn't as if he didn't have enough money, or enough time. Ignorant of her flirting, (probably because he had become noticeably stronger and more attractive from all his training over the last few years.)

"Sure I'm Tatsumi, I could drink some coffee right about now, do you want to go to the café or something?"

"Thanks, I'll just get someone to fill in for me, oh I'm Beth by the way, I'll be back in a second"

She went to talk to somebody else and Tatsumi stood there smiling, a real smile. It had been a while since he had talked to a sane woman, it was nice.

Unfortunately, The blue haired demon happened to walk down the street at that very moment, he was just glad that he hadn't seen him with another woman.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Esdeath passed him with a small smile.

"Tatsumi I'm back!" Beth sprinted up to him and grabbed onto him arm, should we get the drink now"

She would have to re-arrange her schedule a bit.

Esdeath's face turned from a small smile of greeting into a questioning look of anger, hate and jealousy towards the woman.

So any old peasant can make him smile like that but I. I CAN'T? What did I do differently? What didn't I do BETTER!?

She took a few steps towards him and spoke through her teeth. "Tatsumi. What are you doing? With another woman?"

He knew her very well, he knew that the woman would be smeared off the face off the earth if he didn't say something.

He shifted himself in front of Beth, blocking any way for icicles to get her before he could even try to help.

"it..It isn't what it looks like… We were just getting a drink."

Some people turned heads, and just thought it was a lovers quarrel but soon continued.

"I'll say it again. What the fuck are you doing?" She held him in place with ice while she moved towards the girl.

Everybody froze when they saw this, some even began to run or scream.

Tatsumi tried to crawl towards her in hope of at least saving the girl. "Esdeath, stop!"

"I'll talk with you later!" , tightening the grip that the ice had on him causing him to take a sharp breath.

He looked up with the beginning of pain filled tears in his eyes but he was too late. The girl already had an icicle through her skull and Esdeath was proud of her work.

The street was panic. Esdeath was panic itself. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

Esdeaths gaze turned from the crumpled body down to Tatsumi.

"Tatsuumi remember this, you are mine, every drop of blood, every hair, every kiss. You belong to me. AND ONLY ME."

She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him into the air, it greatly helped her that he was at least a couple of inches shorter than him. "I'll just have to mark you then." She never intended to hurt Tatsumi, ever.

That being said, once scream from Tatsumi was equal to a million torturings. She leaned to his neck, pinning his arms still.

She bit him. Hard. Tatsumi screamed in pain from her teeth biting and puncturing his flesh. A dribble of blood came from her mouth and the was a deep bite mark his neck, staining his clothes in a deep crimson.

 _ **Tatsumi, you are mine.**_

 _ **Never forget that.**_

 _ **Authors Notes:**_

 _ **What do you think of this chapter? Do you think something should be changed? Was I stupid and miss something? Feel free to review**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Persuasive

**Kill the resistance**

 **Chapter 7 – Persuasive**

 **Authors notes:**

 **I could have gone further with this chapter and pushed chapter 7 and chapter 8 together but I decided to separate them for convenience. One or two chapters left till the ending! (really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes)Thanks for reading:**

 **UPDATE: Next chapter will be out tommorow(21/02/16) This will really be a deciding chapter for how the story ends. I hope you still enjoy the story and all, (I've been eating snacks, watching anime and chilling for the past few days (sorry. but it is half-term where I live)) **

**UPDATE 2: With how fast my typing is going it should be updated by around 10:30 or so It WILL be uploaded so don't lose faith!**

Tatsumi clutched his head, confused of what had just happened. One moment he was in a street with a psycho and the next minute the psycho is snuggled up to him while he was locked onto the bed. He remembered what had happened when he finally got some of his freedom back; his luck had always been awful.

He nudged Esdeath to try and get an explanation since she was curled up with her face against her bite mark on his neck, almost admiring her work even in her sleep.

As usual she woke up quickly, he guessed that she was probably half awake most of the time he was here anyway.

"I don't know about you but I slept wonderfully…"

Tatsumi half lidded his eyes and looked at her as if to say, " _why are you pretending as if nothing happened"._

"Can you untie my chains now? I don't want to have red marks like last time you did this".

Esdeath pretended to think about whether she should let him go or not but answered with a quick, "uuuuh…. No."

By now Tatsumi knew that she was messing with him, "Soo why did you kill an innocent woman? and why won't you let me go?"

"You cheated on me".

"How is coffee cheating?"

"Talking is cheating..."

"Now you're just being stubborn."

Esdeath sighed and unlocked his handcuffs, "You're no fun".

He really did want to punch her in the face there and then for what she did to the woman from yesterday.

He really did; however, he couldn't react otherwise he would only make her more harsh. For his plan, he wanted to be able to move around freely, _a possession_ hitting her would only make his situation worse."

Tatsumi started to get up from the bed and walk towards the door, picking up his sword along the way.

"Where are you going?", Esdeath grabbed his wrist before it could touch the door handle.

"I'm hungry, I was supposed to have a lovely evening at a café with a friend, but _somebody_ ruined my plans."

Tatsumi once again made his way towards the door but her grip only tightened, "It's okay I'll make you something, It's an apology for losing my temper at my poor Tatsumi."

"No… Really… I'll just go and..."

"I'm making you food."

"but..."

"Sit down. Okay?"

He could never win these small arguments, she was more stubborn than Akame at times. How was the last of night raid doing? He hadn't really thought about it until now.

Tatsumi could remember cooking food for the whole team, Akame had her amazing amounts of meat while Lubbock was laughing at the other end of the table. Those were some really fun times… Tatsumi remembered Mine, Bulat, Chelsea and Lubbock.

He stopped his train of though before Esdeath came in with a large bowl of soup. It was far too large for one person to finish and had a blue flower floating on top of the soup for decoration.

"It's red dragon soup! I made it myself, make sure you drink it before it gets cold."

Tatsumi reached for the spoon in her hand but she moved it away. "I can feed myself my arms aren't hurt".

"I'll feed you."

"I'll feed myself."

"Do you want me to actually hurt your arms? or will you let me feed you?"

Tatsumi opened his mouth and drank the soup, "It was surprisingly good for someone who specialises in torture."

Esdeath then ate a spoonful herself and kept repeating feeding him and herself until there wasn't any soup left.

"It's already late Tatsumi, you should get some rest, I have a surprise for you tomorrow!"

Tatsumi eyes her down, not sure of what she was going to do.

A few second later, there was a knock on the door. Wave stepped in, Wave was one of the few people in the palace that she had kept quiet about the incident with Tatsumi.

He reckoned that she did it because he had a habit of walking into rooms without any warning at all.

"Just wanted to inform you that there will be a short meeting to discuss military budget this afternoon Ma'am."

He saw Tatsumi and slid next to his and whispered into his ear, "What the hell man, you just left me on the mountain. It's not like I don't understand your situation here but it was not okay. Do you know what she did to me cause you left?..."

"AHEM."

Wave bolted back from Tatsumi and stood up straight, shaking slightly.

"Wave, if that is all then you may be dismissed."

"Thank you"

Wave made his way out of the room but gave Tatsumi an almost comedic angry look then left.

"Well Tatsumi sleep well, I am very busy so I'll have to go now unfortunately..."

"I'll be back soon...", She walked towards the door, "Oh".

She pulled Tatsumi into a hug then kissed him. "I'll be back soon, don't ever cheat on me again. It'll be much more than a peasant girl that suffers next time."

"What do you.."

"Love you, I'll be back soon!"

She was acting more excited than usual, maybe it was because he liked her soup, because of the bite?

He gave up on trying to understand her and led back in bed.

\- Esdeath & Prime Minister (past) -

Esdeath slammed her fist on the table.

"Esdeath, Tatsumi sounds interesting, but dangerous. We can't have a member of night raid running amok in our capital."

She looked at him, he was sat down and eating, "I have given more than enough to this empire, you will not take him away".

"I agree that you have given this empire a lot in these past years but he is the exact thing that we have been fighting, you're emotions are getting in the way here."

Esdeath started to get more serious, "I've told you, he is no longer with the group. He will not escape me, how I treat my belongings has nothing to do with you anyway."

"You can't say for sure that he won't spy on us, he might even try to kill the emperor. While he isn't loyal to the empire he can't be allowed to live, we'll execute him once the preparations have been made"

"So the problem is his loyalty? I am known to be quite persuasive."

"In what way?"

" _You'll see soon enough, I'm_ _very, very_ _persuasive when I want to be"._


	8. Chapter 8 - Stalemate

**Chapter 8 – Stalemate**

 **UPDATE(09/03/16): Sorry for being so late to update, especially with the last chapter. The next chapter should be out soon and hopefully before the end of the weekend. Thanks for waiting!**

 **Authors notes:**

 **One more chapter after this! Sooo excited to see if you like the ending and how it's going. Do you want Esdeath and Tatsumi to be together? I'm not sure whether you'll find it anti-climactic if he DOESN'T die or if you want him to be with night raid or any other host of ideas - please tell meeee . On with the story!**

Tatsumi had sweet talked her enough for her to let him move around. It was time to get started; with the destruction of the empire that is.

He got out of his bed once he was sure that nobody was outside his room. He grabbed incursion and opened the door. It was in a corridor in the lower levels of the palace. It was going to be a difficult trip.

He activated the invisibility on incursio so that he could move around without causing too much trouble. Even Esdeath could not detect him that far away if he had incursio activated and was trying to sneak.

Tatsumi had only one destination, the upper floors of the palace; the top one to be exact. At the top floor there was one man in particular. Prime Minister Honest, if he took out his innocent child puppet then he would just find another. He needed to kill the puppet master to really bring the empire to its knees.

He made his way up to the next floor without many problems, it was a bit too quiet for usual; he didn't really see why that should matter though. The less eye witnesses the less trouble for him and the less witnesses to silence. He was going to end this, he had been stalling for time to get an opening around Esdeath, slowly winning her trust.

Tatsumi had been much darker ever since the deaths of Sayo and Ieyasu, he had no mercy for anybody in the capitol. The warning he had been given was right, the monsters in this capitol are the people.

Putting any thoughts of his hesitation aside for when the empire was a pile of smoking rubble he walked up the first flight of stairs. Tatsumi still didn't know his way around the palace that well. Most of his Intel of this place was from night raid and their many sacrificed spies most of their deaths likely at Esdeath's hands. When he was staying here he didn't get a chance to walk around due to many guards though mainly because he was either too injured to move or was being suffocated physically and emotionally by _HER._

He went past the many training halls and other doors, trying to ignore the loud shrieks from the torture rooms though they were still two floors underneath him. He wasn't used to hearing them, he guessed that while he was away she was busy doing some home improvement to "accommodate" for him by adding some sound proof walling in most of the rooms.

"Where is Esdeath?" Tatsumi whispered to himself while sneaking past some regular soldiers. It was slowly getting more and more risky as he climbed the palace; he might have to fight some of the jaegers soon… He tried to measure how loud the screams were to see if it was Esdeath in the torture rooms but he was too far away now that he couldn't tell. She said that she was, "…very busy…" which still gave him no indication of where she was. He was almost certain that she wasn't in a meeting due to her happier tone of voice that she used. It was the voice that she used when she was about to torture of kill something.

There were quite a few guards that knew Tatsumi was a "traitor" in their sense of the word. Prime Minister told all the guards that he had been converted to their side. Nevertheless, most guards still suspect him and would probably report him without Esdeath next to him. The smarter and stronger ones would still probably attack him even with Esdeath next to him given that he had run away two or three times and had killed a lot of soldiers.

Leaving Esdeath out of his decisions for now seemed like the best choice. He made it up to the third floor, he assumed that he was almost at the top due to a massive increase in guards. He couldn't hide for much longer. He hit his knee on the stair and hit his head on the marble steps. He lost concentration, while doing so the invisibility was disabled. He muffled any sounds but it wasn't enough, about twenty guards circled him. None of them had imperial arms though he could tell that they were tougher than the previous ones. They had been trained hard, they had superior armour, had stronger stances and looked much more disciplined than the rest.

He could take them out, the problem was doing it quietly enough to not alert Esdeath or any of the jaegers on the next floor. He couldn't use any of its full powers though he still needed to end it quickly. He walked up to one of them as calmly as possible, "um… Where is Esdeath chambers? I got lost while I was on an errand…" He looked confused and turned around to look at the other guards.

Tatsumi kneed him in the face causing blood to rain down from his nose onto his comrades, taking advantage of the surprise he took the guards knife which was holstered on his belt. Sliding past each of the guards he slit throats, stabbed one of them in the heart, kicked two of them down the stairs and as a finishing move took a sword and removed the leader's head.

It was a massacre. The once pure marble was painted red with blood, pooling in areas while slowly running down the stairs leaving an oasis of pain behind him. He had to move fast, the guards on the lower level will see the blood once it runs down the stairs.

He didn't bother re-activating invisibility, it was a blood bath from here on out. He really didn't care what happened to these people, it is nothing compared to the pain that the people of the capitol and his village have felt. He would personally make their pain as great as possible if he could. Maybe Esdeath was having an impact on him. A year ago he had never dreamt of what he would be doing today.

He ran up the stairs using the full force of incursio, by the time she would get here it wouldn't matter. For a split second he brushed passed Wave, their eyes met after he saw Tatsumi's blood stained incursio and clothes. Tatsumi was past Wave in the few milliseconds that they were next to each other. He didn't activate his imperial arm so he guessed that he either didn't have it or he was too stunned to move. He was at the doors, most of the more powerful people like Budo were away on an important mission. It was the perfect time for the downfall of the empire.

A few guards were standing by the doors but against Tatsumi they were no match. He let their bodies slump off his blade and he kicked open the doors and felt a sense of joy. It had been working up to this, he would take out the prime minister, Esdeath is necessary and re-join with night raid. Then they would defeat the remaining weakened forces before the higher ups come back.

The Prime Minister was eating a large piece of meat with a glass of red wine next to the fireplace. He looked over at Tatsumi and looked scared but not surprised in the least.

"Ah. I knew I should have been stricter with Esdeath, she can be quite persuasive you know. She probably has far too many tricks up her sleeve, I would be careful if I were you."

Tatsumi looked with anger at the minister as he swayed his glass of wine nonchalantly. "Shut up, you're going to be a dead man by the time she can do anything!"

"Oh? Is that right, you sweetheart should be here just on time."

Tatsumi was about to end him before he could make him doubt himself anymore. He could feel it. The Prime Minister looked past his shoulder to the door behind him.

"Tatsumi!" It was the sweet voice that send chills down his spine.

"What?"

"Well, Tatsumi. I had a little feeling that you were going to be a bit rebellious so I cleared my calendar for you and brought you a gift!"

The whole of night raid was in binds behind her with large wound covering their bodies.

"Tatsumi, I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but since you insisted on being so unruly I had to get a little persuasive. If you come over here, leave the Prime Minister alone then we agreed that as long as I have you in a cage or collar then you can stay with me! Your friends can go free since we'll just end up defeating them again."

"Well then. What'll it be Tatsumi? Or do I have to punish you a bit first?"

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Do you want them to end up together? On a side note I know that this chapter features a darker version of Tatsumi. I feel as if in the anime there was a clear change in who Tatsumi actually was. Feel free to review on your opinion as feedback is always welcome for the FINALE! PS: watch Mirai Nikki – it is so good and if you like Akame ga Kill then you might like this (has a lot of obsessiveness to it)**

 **Bye, I'll be back for the last chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The End

**Chapter 9 - End**

 **Authors notes:**

 **The final chapter, before anything else. I was an idiot since I had forgot that I had an early GCSE ISA paper to revise for this week. That may help explain why I'm about a week late. Other than that, all thanks are in the authors notes at the bottom of this page. It is quite short, just like the opening of this series. I may do more writing on a different anime sometime. Not too soon though because I need to come up with ideas and regain some creativity by this point XD**

Tatsumi's eyes were wide looking at the woman before him, Esdeath proudly in front of his comrades giving him a quizzical look.

The prime minister was still in his chair, Tatsumi glanced over to him.

"Is the prime minister worth more than your friends?" Esdeath knew that he couldn't do anything drastic without her either stopping him or executing her hostages.

"And what if I kill the prime minister then?"

"Then your friends will die."

Leone called out from a distance, "Just kill him, that's the whole reason we've been working all this time!"

"And if I kill myself?"

"Then all your friends will die aaand the prime minister will still be alive." Esdeath flicked a lock of blue hair off her face and smiled.

"So what happens if I DO hand over the prime minister?"

"Your friends will be released. As for you, you will have a lot more _restrictions_ as to where you can go and what you can do"

Tatsumi clenched his teeth, damn she's got me. I can probably stall for time if I fight her but there's no way I can win.

"Fine then, I'll fight you. If I win then I get my friends back and the prime minister is killed. If you win then you can do **whatever** you want with me but you're going to have to release them.

She beamed at the idea, her two favourite things in this world; killing and Tatsumi. Tatsumi stood no chance of killing her, even with incursio activated. She probably wouldn't kill him, in exchange for saving the prime minister she could keep him in a cage in her room.

It would be perfect for her, getting home after a long day of paperwork and then having Tatsumi literally handed to her with nowhere to run. It was the way of saving Tatsumi she had been looking for.

"Fine, Tatsumi I really don't want to hurt you but this will work out for the best; for you and **_me."_**

Tatsumi knew she wasn't going to go easy on him, she wouldn't kill him _but_ she would kill all of his friends.

Tatsumi charged at Esdeath, sidestepping to the left and going in for an in-air kill. She simply moved to the side.

He lunged back though she just froze his arm before it could hit her neck. Esdeath put away her rapier and swiped at his chest.

Tatsumi managed to move backwards fast enough that it wasn't any more than a graze but he could tell that he couldn't last long.

He jumped up once again but turned invisible soon after. It didn't help much, Esdeath delivered a glancing blow to his side that made him wince with pain.

He couldn't last much longer against Esdeath, he might not look it but he was already tired from killing all the small fry coming all the way up here; he wasn't planning to fight Esdeath at all.

Esdeath smiled, "Tatsumi, are you sure you don't want to give in to me yet? I would hate for my precious, cute, little Tatsumi to be badly hurt."

"Not yet!" Tatsumi hit her in the chest just barely. Not enough to hurt her but enough to shock her.

"Well then."

Esdeath threw an icicle and Tatsumi barely avoided it. Huge chunks of ice formed underneath him, making him jump backwards.

By the time he had landed he saw the icicle an inch from his left shoulder. He felt the icicle stick in his shoulder and screamed out in pain.

Esdeath took the opportunity and pinned him down, specks of blood on her face.

"Tatsumi, you lose. I'll prepare my room for a cell."

She bent down and kissed him, enjoying every moment.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi I seem to have gotten carried away, but now you're truly mine."

"Leone! You have to kill the Prime Minister for me okay… I wasn't strong enough"

She licked his cheek affectionately but Tatsumi turned his head away.

"It's just like how we started, only I'm not going to die this time."

"I'll hold my end of the deal Tatsumi they're free to go, but you. You have no right to complain about anything I do to you now."

"I know…"

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **So maybe you didn't like the end of it. Maybe you really liked it. Well I guess they ended up together. So thank you for all the support everyone has given me until now, it's what made me continue writing this series. I'm really sorry if you didn't want them to end up together. I guess this was a kind of compromise ending. Pretty much what I'm trying to say is thank you for all the awesome support, I really do read everything you post.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Darkchannel30 – Advice, Support**

 **ZaiKa – Some Ideas for this final chapter**

 **Ice90 – Honest Reviews and Feedback**

 **ChaosOmega8 – Support, Feedback**

 **Everyone who bothered to read – Keeping me writing and providing me with a getaway from ordinary life.**

 **If you're not on the list then I probably missed you out (not on purpose). There were too many people to list everyone.**

 **That's that! Bye and have a great Easter by the way (and to anyone reading this in the future when it's way past Easter, thanks for reading I guess?)**


End file.
